


Hormones

by disposableteen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And emotional, Crack, Fluff, Inspired by a scene in Gilmore Girls, Levi being pregnant, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, People Magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disposableteen/pseuds/disposableteen
Summary: There is this scene in Gilmore Girls where one woman is pregnant and going through mood swings, and I just realised how perfect it fits in with eruri. So, here you go.Erwin gets home to discover his pregnant husband in tears over some news...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The better part of this dialogue is from Gilmore Girls, season 5 episode 9. I simply had to write it as eruri, as I think Levi would react in the exact same way. Here is a transcript from the original scene: http://crazy-internet-people.com/site/gilmoregirls/pages/s5/s5s/96.html

Erwin Smith always thought he was happy. He has always had a comfortable enough life, he has had good friends and a satisfying job. But it turns out that his past happiness was  _ nothing  _ compared to this. He’s even on the verge of becoming a giant stereotype and  _ whistle  _ as he props his grocery bag under one arm and uses the other to open the door.

“It’s me! I brought skittles!”

He calls out with a smile. He smiles a lot these days, and who can blame him? He’s married to the man of his life, they live in a wonderful house, they have lots of amazing friends and they’re expecting their first child. Nothing can ruin his good mood, not even running to the store for the third time that day to stock up on Levi’s latest craving; green skittles (and only green ones).

That is, until he enters the living room and sees Levi in tears, sobbing on the couch, clutching a magazine in his hands. Erwin’s heart drops and he’s by his husband’s side within seconds.

“Levi, honey? What’s wrong?”

Levi sniffles and looks up at him with wide, hurt eyes.

“It’s so- so sad!” he sobs and uses the back of his hand to wipe away some of the mess on his face. “They were so perfect for each other, you know!”

Erwin furrows his eyebrows and glances down at the magazine in Levi’s hands. Oh, crap. People Magazine. He has started to get rid of every copy they happened to have in the house after Levi’s last pregnant breakdown, but apparently he missed one.

“Uh-huh, of course honey. Who?”

“ The two of them. I mean, with the hair and the teeth and the-... You know?”

Erwin nods sympathetically and strokes his husband’s cheek tenderly.

“Who's got hair and teeth?”

“And then the Divine Brown thing happens, and bam! - their love's in the crapper.”

Erwin raises an eyebrow.

“We're talking Elizabeth Hurley and Hugh Grant? That was ages ago, honey! Tons of people have broken up since then!”

He smiles, but it falls immediatly as Levi’s eyes go even wider and he sobs even harder. Shit, that was not the best thing to say.

“No, no, I didn’t mean that, everyone’s happy and in love! Come here…” 

He wraps his arms around his tiny -and round- husband and sneakily pulls the magazine out of his hands.

“Everything is fine, honey.”

Levi cuddles in against his chest, and appears to clean the rest of his tears and snot on Erwin’s shirt. Erwin doesn’t mind. In fact, he wouldn’t want it any other way as he tenderly drags his fingers through Levi’s soft hair.

“Everything is just fine.”

 


End file.
